Sweet, sweet Serenity
by Coke head
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Gentleman Ghost does during his free time in the afterlife?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A young woman sat at a white vanity desk as she brushed her lustrous brown hair in the mirror. She stopped suddenly when she felt a pair of cold hands on her neck, moving her hair away to get her diamond necklace. The woman grabbed at her own neck and the feeling disappeared. She gazed down at her chest and patted the necklace to make sure it was still safe. Relieved, she looked back at herself in the mirror to see a second face hovering above hers. It was a man's gray, decomposing face framed by shoulder-length black hair. He had sunken cheeks that indicated high cheek bones, a monocle in the right eye and he wore a black top hat. The woman screamed and the face quickly disappeared in thin air as her father came running upstairs and burst into her bedroom.

"Serenity, are you all right!?" her father asked worriedly as he embraced his daughter in his arms.

"It was Jim, papa!" she wept into her father's good blouse. He consoled her as he glanced around for a trace of the ghoul, but he was gone.

Occurrences like this one had been happening since the family moved into the house many years ago. It was a lovely home in London with a small front yard, a little run down but nothing a wealthy family couldn't fix. At that time, Serenity was only five years old and her parents thought it was cute that she had an imaginary friend in her bedroom named Jim. She never went outside to play with the other children; she was always occupied with Jim. It wasn't until one rainy afternoon when Serenity's mother came in to check on Serenity that she realized what Jim really was. Her mother was horrified, stricken with fear when she saw the floating doll. They called in a priest to call the ghost out but Jim remained. He was not a demon after all but Serenity's mother never admitted this. She went to her grave believing that Jim was a demon.

Serenity grew older and was sent unwillingly to a boarding school. When she returned, Jim was gone. The poor girl was upset but she soon grew up and forgot about her old friend until tonight, when he returned.

Serenity placed the candle at her bedside and rubbed her arms. The rain was pouring outside and was beating on the dusty windows of her room. It was quite cold and her quilts beckoned to her, begging her to embrace their warmth, but Serenity had to talk to him before she went to bed.

"Jim, are you there?" she whispered, sitting on her bed. She pulled the covers up to her legs and looked around in the dark. The only light came from her candle and the occasional lightning from outside. "Jim?"

Suddenly, white clothes floated at the foot of her bed but the face was gone. A white top hat, a white suit, a white cape, the ghost was clothed in white. She could see the monocle in his right eye and smiled. It was Jim.

"Yes milady? I am sorry that I have been absent for so long, I had business to attend to elsewhere," he explained to her as he took off his hat.

She smirked. "You weren't entertaining other little girls were you?" she teased him.

"No, never!" he laughed and floated to her bedside, "If you will, tell me what has happened while I've been gone," he asked as he pulled up a seat.

She smiled as he sat down in it. She thought it was curious that he could pass through walls yet he could sit in a chair. "Well, I shall begin with some sad news first. My mother died a couple years ago. She had been out in the cold too long and couldn't recover," Serenity looked sadly down at her quilt that her mother had made for her.

"I am so sorry, Serenity. But be rest assured that your mother is fine. I saw her during my travels and she is doing just fine," the ghost laid a hand on Serenity's shoulder but quickly pulled back as a jolt of pain shot through his ghostly body, "Blast! I forgot," he murmured as he held his hand in the other, rubbing away the pain.

This made Serenity even sadder. As a ghost, Jim can be harmed when he touches or is touched by a virgin. She didn't like seeing her friend in pain.

"Please continue. Is there any good news?" Jim asked when he saw Serenity's sadness in her face.

"Yes," she smiled, "father has arranged for me to marry Nathan Rose and he will be taking me to the ball tomorrow."

Serenity was unable to see Jim's emotions because he was still in his ghost form and he had a talent for masking his feelings in his speech.

"Oh yes! The ball is tomorrow! How could I forget?" Jim slapped his forehead, "So this young fellow is taking you to the ball? How nice," he said in a calm tone. Serenity blushed at the thought. Her friend seemed happy for her. "Well you look sleepy, sweet Serenity. I ought to leave you alone so you can rest up for your big day tomorrow," Jim stood up as he put his hat back on.

"I'm glad you came back, Jim. It doesn't matter that you didn't tell me where you went or when you would be back. All that matters now is that you're here again," Serenity smiled as she offered him her hand.

"I apologize for not telling you. I have returned and things will be normal again, like they used to be," he kissed her hand before he began to float towards the door, "Good night, Serenity," he told her from the door.

"Good night, Jim," she replied as she pulled the covers up to her chin happily. With that, the ghost disappeared through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim flew through the evening air as he followed the black carriage to the palace. He did not like the Nathan Rose fellow. He seemed bored, like nothing else mattered in the world but his pleasure. He didn't even comment on Serenity's appearance! Jim knew it had taken her hours to prepare for the ball. This man was trouble for her and he was not a gentleman at all!

The carriage took a turn away from the palace, which Jim thought odd. He kept following without stopping.

"This isn't the way to the palace…" Nathan muttered in his bored tone. Serenity gazed at him from the corner of her eye.

"You aren't going to ask the driver what's going on?" she finally asked after minutes of waiting for him to say something. Nathan shook his head and leaned back into the seat. Serenity sighed and stuck her head out the window, "Driver! Where are we going? The palace is that way!" she pointed to the large palace. She could only imagine the luxuries inside.

The driver ignored her and kept driving the horses towards the outskirts of London. Serenity grew worried. They would be late for the ball as the driver takes them far away for who knows what reason.

Finally, they stopped but they were now in a forest in the countryside, a few miles away from London and a couple more from any other neighboring town. Serenity looked out the window to be greeted by the barrel of a flintlock pistol.

"Alright, everyone out of the carriage!" the man shouted at Serenity's window. Nathan was frozen with shock in his seat as some armed men came to his window.

Reluctantly, Serenity opened the small door and leapt out as the gunman took her under his arm in a headlock. He had the gun pointed at her forehead and huffed nervously as if this was the first time he had robbed a carriage.

"You get out of the carriage!" the gunman yelled at Nathan but the useless twit had fainted. Serenity rolled her eyes. "Blast! He's gone and fainted. What kind of man is he?" he seemed to ask her.

"Not a very good one, obviously," she replied but received a tightening arm around her neck, choking her.

"Shut up, woman! I didn't ask you!" the gunman shouted at her as the driver of the carriage dropped the goods at the boss's feet.

"Unhand her!" Jim shouted as he materialized as the usual headless white specter in front of the men. He had drawn flintlock pistols and pointed them at the driver and the gunman.

"A ghost!?" some of the men shouted before running off. The gunman and driver stayed where they were even when the horses came loose from the carriage and began to run frantically away from the ghost.

"A gentleman ghost, eh? Come to save girly here from her useless twit of a prince!" the gunman laughed as he tightened his hold on Serenity. She could barely breathe.

"You could say that," Jim replied, glad that he wasn't the only one that saw Nathan that way, "I ask you again, sir, unhand Serenity now or I will send you to the very gates of hell."

"Ha! I'm not afraid of hell!" the gunman shouted.

"Very well then," Jim sighed and pulled the trigger.

Serenity covered her ears as she was only feet from the gun. She uncovered them when she no longer felt a restraint around her neck. She gazed down at the fallen gunman; there was a hole in the middle of his forehead as it glowed purple. Serenity turned to Jim, who was putting away his pistols as the driver ran off.

"Jim! You saved us!" she exclaimed, trying to resist leaping up to hug him.

"Yes, I was worried about you being with Nathan. I don't think he's a suitable courtier for you at all," Jim confessed.

"I've realized that now, after that experience," Serenity gazed into the carriage at the fainted Nathan Rose, "How are we going to get to the ball now that the horses have run away?"

"Ah, that's why you have a ghost friend for a reason!" Jim tried to lighten up the mood.

* * *

**Oh, gosh! I can't wait until the new episode this Friday! I'm so excited!**


	3. Chapter 3

After a quick step through one of Jim's otherworldly portals, Nathan, Serenity and Jim arrived behind an alley by the palace. The bells rang eight times, telling them that they were on time.

"Come quickly, Nathan! The guards will be closing the gates soon!" Serenity urged her courtier who grunted in reply. She picked up her skirt and walked quickly towards the gates, followed by the sloth, Nathan. Jim had disappeared again before Serenity could even thank him.

Giggling ladies being flattered by gentlemen stood about in the large ball room as Serenity and Nathan entered. Serenity admired the ladies with their curly hair pinned up on their heads, their sparkling jewelry and colorful gowns.

"Does my hair look fine?" Serenity asked knowing Nathan wouldn't give her a reply, a bad compliment if she was lucky. He only shrugged as he looked around as if the room was empty and colorless.

"It looks fine," she heard Jim whisper beside her. She smiled, satisfied.

"Serenity, darling!" a stout old woman exclaimed as she walked up to Serenity, "I am so glad you finally made it!"

"Aunt Rose!" Serenity beamed at the sight of her aunt.

"How is your father?" Rose asked her as she pushed at her hair with her red glittery gloves that matched her large dress.

"He is fine, busy as always," Serenity replied with a smile.

"As soon as you get married, he won't be so busy," her aunt smirked, "Is that the man you're father had arranged for you to marry?"

Serenity followed her aunt's finger to the French chaise that sat along a wall at the other end of the ball room. Indeed, there sat Nathan being fed sweets by young ladies. He bathed in the attention; you could see it on his happy face. Serenity sighed and nodded to her aunt.

"You deserve better Serenity, he'll only turn you into his maid," her aunt shook her head; "I'll have to visit sometime soon. You find yourself a gentleman!" she said loudly as she walked off.

"May I have this dance?" Jim asked as he appeared in his specter form before her.

"But, Jim, how will you handle-" Serenity stopped when Jim waved his hand.

"Don't worry your pretty head about it. This is supposed to be the best night in a young lady's life. I won't let my limitations get in the way of that," he told her as he took her hand in his and placed his hand at her hip. Sharp pain shot through his body but he clenched his teeth and smiled as he appeared in his decaying form before her.

As they danced, Serenity couldn't stop wondering about her gentleman, Jim. She hardly knew anything about him, only his name and that he couldn't touch or be touched by nth metal, virgins and royalty. She was afraid to ask him anything since he insisted that she enjoy this night.

"Jim," she finally said.

"Hm?" he tried to disguise his pain.

"Why are you attached to me so? After all these years, why haven't you crossed over or gone to do whatever ghosts do?"

"I was afraid you would ask that," he replied, "Would your mind be at rest if I told you now so you can enjoy the rest of the evening." Serenity nodded and Jim took a deep breath. "Very well then, why I am attached to you is because you remind me of a woman I once knew a long time ago."

"Was she your wife?" Serenity asked with a smirk.

"Well, yes," he seemed to be nervous about telling her, "She was my wife. You look just like her; I think you might be her incarnation. Also, the house you live in was our home. I was also attached to the house until I saw you."

"Then why did you leave all those years ago?" Serenity asked him.

"I left to try to find someone but it seems that he is elsewhere, beyond this world," he told her, "Now will you please enjoy the evening?"

"Yes, I am satisfied now. Thank you," Serenity smiled sweetly. Her smile melted Jim's pain away for a heartbeat and then it all rained down on him again but he kept on his feet with a smile on his face as much as he wanted to let go, double over and cry.

The pain from dancing with Serenity and the painful memories of his wife were almost too much for him. The scenes past quickly before him as he gazed in Serenity's eyes. It was like staring into _her_ eyes again.


	4. Chapter 4

Jim Craddock opened the door to his lovely home with a bouquet of daffodils in his hand. "Elizabeth, I'm home!" he called through the house. He was greeted by the smell of cooked meat.

"In the kitchen, love!" his darling Elizabeth sang. He walked into the kitchen and presented her the flowers. "Oh Jim, my favorite!" she exclaimed and hugged him.

Jim and Elizabeth's lives were perfect. She knew he was a highway man when she married him last spring. Every day, she cleans and cooks for him and he would come home with daffodils. On nights that he would go to do his business, she would have dinner and a cup of tea on the table when he came home, knowing he was hungry and exhausted.

That winter, Jim was sitting at the table reading the paper as Elizabeth worked at the counter. She began to have a coughing fit. She had been coughing for the past couple days but Jim thought she only had a sore throat but now it seemed that she was trying to cough up a lung.

"I'm going to go lay down, dear," she told him as she passed him, clutching her stomach.

"I'll come and check on you soon," he replied as he turned a page. He ran his hand through his sandy blonde hair as he read an article.

"Jim!" Elizabeth suddenly cried from upstairs. He threw the paper down and ran quickly up the stairs to their bedroom.

There he found Elizabeth lying under the covers as she stared at her hand that was covered in blood. She was frightened and Jim's first action was to comfort and console her, then he rode off to fetch a doctor.

"Mr. Craddock," the doctor said quietly as he shut the bedroom door behind him. Jim came up to the doctor quickly. "Your wife has consumption and I fear she may not survive Christmas. I'm sorry," the doctor bowed his head before leaving the distraught Jim in the hallway, frozen in time.

Days passed and Jim was unwilling to tell Elizabeth that she would not see the next spring, but she felt as though it was so. She had asked him to bring her father to her for a visit and then the next Sunday, to bring the local priest. Jim did so and tended to her every whim.

He listened in when Elizabeth's father was visiting with her. She told him what she feared would happen and that she wanted to make amends with anything she had done during her life. It brought tears to Jim's eyes. He was angry because they had just gotten married and she was due to die soon. When the priest came, Elizabeth confessed her sins and the priest read inspiring verses from the Bible to her.

"Thank you, father," Elizabeth told the priest as Jim stepped into the room. When the priest had left, Jim sat down with Elizabeth to have their last words.

"Elizabeth, I… I…" he began to cry and she took his hand.

"Jim, I am afraid to die," she told him, "I wish to live longer and spend the rest of it with you but it seems that it can not be so. But, here is what I will do." She struggled to sit up in bed and finally, Jim laid her back down in bed. "I will pass on to the other side and I will find a beautiful home like this one with a stable for the horse and a garden. I will wait for you there and clean it constantly so it will be sparkling clean when you come home."

Jim wiped a tear from his eye, "I shall love no woman but you, my love," he told her.

"And I will love no other man but you," she smiled at him, "You come straight home to your palace with a bouquet of daffodils, you hear? I will have dinner and some tea ready when you do."

"As always, my flower," he forced a smile through his tears.

"I love you, Jim," Elizabeth began to close her eyes.

"I love you too, Elizabeth," he replied as he smoothed down her hair. Her breathing slowed down and she appeared almost lifeless. "Oh please don't leave me! I have nothing! They'll find me one day and seize everything I own and hang me!" he wept as her heart stopped.

Shortly after Elizabeth's death, Jim left the house to live in an abandoned windmill near White Chapel. There he met the demon Astaroth, who promised him immortality if he collected ten souls for him. Jim at first wanted to die so he could be with Elizabeth again but Astaroth talked him into the deal. Jim held up his end of the bargain by collecting ten souls but things aren't always as they seem. Astaroth made him immortal but when Jim was caught by two demons and brought to authorities, he was hung and found that he became a ghost, never able to pass over to the other side. He would never see Elizabeth again, or so he thought.


End file.
